


Olvidando el pasado

by PDA289



Category: Super Junior, f(x)
Genre: F/M, Llama y cara de pescado
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDA289/pseuds/PDA289
Summary: Un mes despues de que mi novio me dejara decidi unirme al ejercito de Corea, no se cuales sean las adversidades al entrar a esto pero tomare cualquier riesgo para olvidar mi pasado.





	

**Un mes antes...**  
-Pero yo te amo Henry!! no me dejes sola por favor-dije entre lagrimas  
-Lo siento Amber se que lo nuestro fue algo muy especial pero yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti  
-Olvidaste todo lo que hicimos juntos a lo largo de nuestra relacion por esa tipa que apenas conociste el tu trabajo!!-dije gritando  
-Ella me dio todo lo que no me pudiste dar,lo siento-dijo con una cara seria  
-Sabes que yo lo siento,por ser una idiota que se imagino un futuro con un idiota que no aprecia un noviazgo de 4 años!  
-Amber lo lamento-dijo intentando acercarse  
-No me toques imbecil-dije apartandome de el-Largate  
**Me vio con una cara de lamento y decepcion y se fue por esa puerta,esa noche me lamente todo lo que pude tome todo lo que compartiamos y lo tire a la basura menos ese anillo que me habia dado cuando nos conocimos.A la primera semana de nuestro rompimiento me junte con mi amigo Leeteuk despues de haber llegado de su servicio militar en un cafe cercano a mi trabajo.Llegue y pedi una soda mientras lo esperaba diez minutos despues lo vi entrar por esa puerta con su uniforme puesto, le llame y se sento frente mio.**  
-Amber!! Como has estado?-dijo mostrando sus hoyuelos( _posiblemente operados)_  
-Eh estado mejor - dije mirando mi soda - como has estado tu?  
-Me siento mas que feliz depues de haber salido de ese infierno-dijo con cara de alivio  
-Tan horrible es?-dijo viendolo con cara de sufrimiento  
-No del todo, te hace olvidar todo lo malo que ha pasado con el arduo entrenamiento que nos dan,aparte de que aprendes a ver el mundo de diferente manera  
-Suena bien  
-Y Henry?-justo en el clavo...  
-Oh bueno.... el y yo terminamos...-dije viendo el suelo  
-QUE?! pero si tu y el se veian perfectos juntos, como es que ese idiota te dejo?  
-Me dejo por una tipa que acababa de ingresar al lugar donde trabaja, solo la conocio por dos semanas y me dejo  
-Ese idiota me las va a pagar, nadie le hace eso a mi Llama-dijo levandose de la mesa llamando la atencion de casi todos en el lugar  
-No es para tanto Teuk, solo quiero olvidarlo, aparte de que tiene un poco de sentido de que me haya dejado  
-Porque dices eso?  
-Mirame parezco hombre, nunca visto faldas o vestidos, solo pantalones, Shorts, camisas que me quedan el doble de grande y cachuchas, aparte de que tengo tatuajes y no creo que alguien vaya a aceptarme por estar marcada  
-Amber...-dijo tomando mi mano - tu sabes que eres hermosa en ambos sentidos, eres honesta, graciosa,inteligente, sabes mas de 3 idiomas y cantas hermoso  
-Gracias Teuk, lo unico que quiero hacer es olvidarlo.  
-No se si este es el mejor momento pero... en el ejercito estan reclutando nuevos cadetes-dijo dandome un anuncio que decia los requisitos para poder entrar-y creo que tu cumples todos esos requerimientos  
-No lo se, esto es para hombres  
-Tambien a mujeres que deciden entrar al ejercito por voluntad propia  
-Lo pensare... cambiando de tema ya visitaste a Sora?  
Me miro sorprendido y su piel se mostro palida  
-Mier...-dijo jalando el cabello de su frente-tengo que irme Amber-dijo levantandose de su asiento y tomando su chaleco-piensa en lo que te dije  
-Si-dije levantando mi mano en forma de despedida-adios  
-Adios  
**Al irse me quede en esa cafeteria pensando en lo que me dijo Teuk, pedi la cuenta y me fui de ahi. Al llegar a casa me di cuenta que Henry habia venido y tomado sus pertenencias,como me di cuenta,pues casi todo el apartamento estaba vacio,me sentia devastada, me sente en el piso a reflexionar y al final tome la gran decision de irme por un tiempo y enlistarme al ejercito...**


End file.
